


The Breeder

by Egglets



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egglets/pseuds/Egglets





	1. Chapter 1

酒会从下午四点就开始了，但帕西瓦尔一直到五点半才匆匆赶来。

“你们的飞路粉。”他取过一杯香槟，不动声色的喝了尽可能大的一口，才低声向忒修斯抱怨，“它们到底有什么问题？我被送到了切尔西一位老太太的壁炉里，吓得她半死！”

“飞路粉是有点口音问题。”忒修斯举杯遥遥向一位夫人致意，喝了一口。“我们花了好几年才教会它识别苏格兰口音……那你怎么过来的？”

“我今天学会了一点新知识：切尔西到伦敦市中心要坐十八站地铁。”帕西瓦尔没好气地说，“多亏那位好心的太太帮我买了票。”

忒修斯低声的笑了：“你穿着燕尾服挤在下班的人群里一定十分合适，值得留念的画面。”

“闭嘴吧，你。”帕西瓦尔说，“我已经后悔来这个酒会了。为了这个酒会，我不得不给一个善良的老太太施遗忘咒。”

他在忒修斯面前格外话多，他们在战壕里分一根烟的时候他就是这样，口无遮拦的聊着一切能把他们带离此刻的话题。他们无言的对视一眼，帕西瓦尔看起来比从前消瘦了些，漆黑的眼睛里有些忒修斯不熟悉的东西。

他在尽力维持着从前相处时的轻松，但格林德沃给他留下了无法磨灭的伤痕，就像忒修斯自己一样。

“什么时候走？”

“一直到老威尔金森谈成协议为止。”帕西瓦尔又喝了一大口，“那就是说，永远。”

“那倒不错，”忒修斯说，“有些太太抓紧时间向我表达了兴趣——听起来她们都有个美丽的女儿，而且不介意远嫁美利坚。”

格雷夫斯家族的财富和它的声望一样有名，而自从格林德沃事件之后，代代单传的格雷夫斯家族就陷入了前路差点断绝的惊恐中。一时间仿佛人人都知道了格雷夫斯家最年轻的一代正有意寻找伴侣。

“不。”帕西瓦尔夸张的呻吟一声，“要是渡过大洋都不能逃过这个话题，我来伦敦有什么用？”

“吃点咖喱角吧。”忒修斯劝他，“你会需要点体力应付这些女士的。”

“这个酒会究竟是关于什么的？”

“如何杜绝对麻瓜滥用魔法的行为。”忒修斯一本正经的回答，举杯向一个矮墩墩的女巫微笑，她穿着珠光长袍，被一群巫师簇拥着，整个人像一颗亮闪闪的南瓜，“由心善的福吉夫人举办的，为了表达她对麻瓜的善意，还特别选在了这家麻瓜餐厅。”

麻瓜侍者们端着盘子在衣冠楚楚的巫师之间穿梭，嘴角带着迷茫的微笑。帕西瓦尔盯着看了一会。

“福吉夫人的迷惑咒水平的确很高。”他平淡的说，“至少这一点值得夸赞。”

“酒会结束后还要给他们施遗忘咒呢。”忒修斯回答，“可不能让麻瓜们知道有这么一群善心的巫师，是不是？”

他们对视一眼，都看到了对方眼里的讥讽。

“马尔福夫人过来了。”忒修斯仔细的观察着前方，让帕西瓦尔想起他从战壕里往外张望的模样，“你要是不想认识她那残酷的小女儿，最好出去透口气。”

帕西瓦尔毫不犹豫地向后转，还没迈出一步就差点被撞翻了，退了一步才稳住身形，手里的香槟还没喝完实在是失策，这一撞所有的酒都泼在了他燕尾服的前襟上。

“我真的很抱歉，”撞他的那人急急忙忙地说，“但我有点赶时间——”

他的话音像被利刃截断一般消失在空气里，那人抬起头来，棕绿的眼睛带着一点恐惧直视帕西瓦尔，一股带着腥气的肉欲香味送进他的犁鼻器。一个孕育者，他想，而且是非常健康的一个。

“纽特？你在这里干什么？”忒修斯在他旁边惊讶的说。

帕西瓦尔没想到是在这种情况下第二次见到他的救命恩人。纽特·斯卡曼德把他从自家的地窖找出来的时候他已经奄奄一息了，只看了一眼那棕绿的眼睛和与忒修斯极其相似的脸，就昏了过去。

等他醒来的时候已经是一个月后的事了，小斯卡曼德早就踏上了回程的船，忒修斯的信也到了他的床头。我还活着，我很好。他提笔就写，替我感谢你的弟弟。

猫头鹰飞走的时候，他看着自己紧紧抓着羽毛笔、瘦得皮包骨头的手，忽然像一个重回人间的鬼魂那样笑了。

他的确还活着，他会好的。

纽特·斯卡曼德比忒修斯矮一点，大约和帕西瓦尔差不多高（如果不是更高，帕西瓦尔不情愿的承认），他和忒修斯长得很像，和哥哥一样穿着燕尾服，打着白领结，姜红的卷发梳向后方，露出光洁的额头和一双棕绿色的眼睛。他看起来并不适应这环境，或是这衣服，帕西瓦尔能看出他在燕尾服里的轻微扭动，像一匹不安的马驹。

“我相信我欠你一条命，小斯卡曼德先生。”帕西瓦尔伸出手去，纽特眨了眨眼睛，伸出手来与他相握。

他的手正是一个动物学家会有的样子，温热多茧，帕西瓦尔能摸到他手心的伤痕。他短暂的体会了一下这只手的细节，然后低头亲吻了纽特·斯卡曼德的手背。

“我希望能有这个荣幸细细了解您。”他正式的说，看着小斯卡曼德愣在那里。如果这个年轻的孕育者对此有任何了解，他就该知道这是帕西瓦尔的第一步求爱尝试。

“不，你没有。”忒修斯在一边干巴巴的说，“纽特，你在这里干什么？”

小斯卡曼德立刻无情地抽出手来，急切地转向他哥哥：“忒修斯，我需要你帮我这个忙，就这一次——”

“行。”忒修斯说，“你要什么？想杀掉谁吗？我现在正好有心情。”

“我需要你介绍我认识马尔福夫人。”纽特急急忙忙地说，“而且要快。”

tbc

 

半ABO设定，不仅带部长玩而且玩得还很大的一篇，希望能写完吧。


	2. Chapter 2

“不行。”忒修斯立刻把自己五秒前的发言吃了下去，“绝对不行。”

他走了两步，挡住了纽特看往会场中心的视线，压低声音：“我知道你在打什么主意，纽特！”

帕西瓦尔还第一次见忒修斯这样，他气急败坏的凝视弟弟，像是要用目光把常识打进他身体里去，小斯卡曼德不自在的动了动。

“这很重要，”他急急地说，“我已经追了这条线索两周了，如果不能…”

“把该让傲罗做的事留给傲罗吧，纽特。”忒修斯截断他的话头，“放下这件事。”

“是啊，我放下这件事，你好陪她喝香槟。”纽特说。

“那也是工作的一部分。”忒修斯紧绷绷的说。

斯卡曼德兄弟短暂的沉默下来，气氛剑拔弩张，好像两人都在试着把满肚子的恶言咽下去。就连迷迷糊糊的侍者也感觉到了不对，向他们投去茫然的目光。

“…能见到您是我的荣幸才对，马尔福夫人。”帕西瓦尔拖着他那懒洋洋的美国腔说，“是的，是的，能活下来真好…多亏了小斯卡曼德先生，我欠他何止一条命。哦，他就在这呢！”

 

“我要杀了你。”忒修斯说。他西装革履的坐在帕西瓦尔对面，马尔福夫人在晚饭前请他们观光庄园，于是一行人乘着马车沿湖畔缓缓巡游，观赏独角兽在湖边低下头喝水。

“别假装你不想来这。”帕西瓦尔说，悠闲地掂起小桌上的冷牛肉来吃，“你去酒会不就是为了这个吗？看上去有点活气，出卖色相的可是我。”

他认识忒修斯太久了，久到足够知道他不会为了社交目的出现在一个纯血酒会上。

“你不是唯一的一个。”忒修斯阴沉的说。他盯着前头那架镶着珍珠母和白银的马车，马尔福夫人正和纽特交谈着。

一个孕育者对于巫师而言是极其宝贵的，不仅仅因为他们传闻中的多产，还因为他们生产的结果总是最理想的。

孕育者生下的孩子都是巫师，无一例外。

马尔福夫人简直是立刻就和纽特熟悉了起来，她热情的邀请斯卡曼德兄弟和他们的美国朋友来家里作客。庄园新建的飞禽园总是不那么对劲，她正愁没有一个动物学家能帮助她呢，真是帮了大忙了，小斯卡曼德先生。格雷夫斯先生为什么不一起来呢，小女一直都想见见你——唯一的添头忒修斯坐在马车上，是一块高大的压舱石。

“你讲了那么多关于他的事，却没提过你弟弟是个孕育者。”

“别那么叫他。”忒修斯说，他声音里有某种东西让帕西瓦尔背后的汗毛竖了起来，“他没有往…这方面发展的打算。”

“只是觉得有个姓斯卡曼德的妻子也不错。”他故作轻松的耸耸肩，看到忒修斯的眼神立刻举起双手，“我是开玩笑！”

他并不想为了一个孕育者失去忒修斯的友谊，而他的老战友在对待关于弟弟的问题上简直可以媲美一只老母鸡。

他越过马背去看纽特的侧脸，他正和马尔福夫人演示某种动物，非常可笑地歪着头。他也许在力所能及的展示友善，但马尔福夫人的笑容显然快挂不住了。虽然是只会下金蛋的鹅，但动物学家的古怪程度恐怕已经超出了她的承受范围。

“赌五西可，今天你弟弟不用认识某位马尔福少爷了。”

忒修斯看起来很满意，“一加隆，赌你要把整个马尔福家族的姑娘都见一遍。”

帕西瓦尔呻吟一声，“你这条狗。”

马车队行过一座三层楼高的玻璃温室，马尔福夫人开始向他们介绍园丁团队费尽心思培育出的一颗名贵菠萝，大家都昏昏欲睡起来，直到一座开满橙花的天堂花园让人精神一振，经过冗长的景观绿道、人造的小山丘上一座没修建完的东方亭子后，他们终于到了飞禽园。

帕西瓦尔能感觉到，这就是斯卡曼德们大费周章的最终目的地。忒修斯还闲闲的靠在椅背上，但眼神已经锐利起来，像一只寻找猎物的鹰。小斯卡曼德坐正了，在整趟旅程中第一次对景致显出了感兴趣的样子，不过作为一个动物学家，他的行为还不算出奇。

飞禽园是一大片空地，用立柱围了一圈，在上面罩上了结实的细网子。尽可能让鸟儿们有自由的空间飞翔，马尔福夫人快乐地介绍道。

“所到之处，尽是罗网。”帕西瓦尔小声嘟哝道，“是啊，可自由了。”

“那是鹰身女妖吗？”纽特指着角落里一摊巨大的棕色东西问。帕西瓦尔听出了他声音中努力压抑的颤抖，“我以为她们已经灭绝了。”

“我们资助的冒险队从苏里南捕回来的。”马尔福夫人优雅地说，“那里的原住民把它当神一样祭拜，花了好大劲才把它弄回来。真可怕，是不是？我从来也没搞懂过那些野蛮人。”

那摊棕色的东西颤抖着挪得离他们更远一些。帕西瓦尔这才看清，那是一只人形生物，身躯是女人的形状，但脸部棱角峥嵘，长着一只铜色的利喙，手臂的部分化成了巨大的翅膀，曲线曼妙的身躯覆盖着青灰色的皮革，足部是一双锋利的鹰爪。

“我还从来没见过活着的鹰身女妖。”纽特平板的说，然而他的手在马车光滑的护栏上抓得发白。“她们是忠诚的契约者，一旦被入侵，在反抗失败后就宁可随着契约守护的东西一起死去。把她活着带到这里简直是不可想象的。”

“是啊，没错，我们的探险队真的很厉害，勇敢的小伙子们。”马尔福夫人显然没有听懂他的话，漫不经心地说，“我丈夫很喜欢它，再三嘱咐我一定要让它活着…但它什么也不吃，越来越虚弱，弄得整个笼区都愁云惨雾的。哎呀，斯卡曼德先生！”

纽特已经跳下了马车，到了围栏边。在任何人来得及出声阻止之前，他就找到了笼区入口的铁门，钻了进去。

他小心地跪在离那动物不远的地方，口中发出尖锐的气音，短暂的停顿后他膝行向前，再次发出那刺耳的声音。他反复做着这一套动作，像个怪异的信徒，不断向它接近。鹰身女妖像是被他引诱了一样抬起头来，坚硬的喙缓缓贴向他接近的手心。

就在所有人都以为他要成功的时候，意外发生了。那野兽纵身而起，鹰爪抓住动物学家的胸口，将他仰面扑倒在地，那对巨大的翅膀完全张开了，每一根羽毛都流淌着金属的光泽。人们看不见小斯卡曼德的身形，只能透过鹰身女妖的翅膀看到一只染血的手在地面上无害的摊开。

马尔福夫人尖叫起来，忒修斯几乎是一瞬间就跳下了马车，帕西瓦尔紧跟着掏出了魔杖。

那只染血的手竖了起来，竟然还对他们摇了摇，作出一个制止的手势。

鹰身女妖背对着两根蓄势待发的魔杖，缓缓收拢了翅膀，它若无其事地从纽特身上跳下来，开始撕扯一根由后者提供的肉干。纽特温柔地抚摸它的肩，另一只手仍然流着血。

“她遵循古老的血契活着，你想问她要任何东西都必须献上新鲜的血食。”纽特说，他已经走出了笼区，魔杖一点给伤口止了血。园区的饲养员崇敬的跟着他，羽毛笔悬在空中疯狂记录。“她要吃新鲜的肝脏，宰杀一小时以内的，盛在银盘子里献给她。平时主食带皮毛的生肉，加一些切碎的龙涎草，方便她吐食团。”

“回去再抹点白藓就好了。”他看了一眼忒修斯的脸色，满不在乎的说。

“让我来。”帕西瓦尔说，他抓过小斯卡曼德的手，拇指抚过手腕上的伤口，那些伤痕像融雪一样变淡、消失了。

“不可思议。”纽特说，惊讶地看着自己的手腕。帕西瓦尔没忍住又抚了一次，当然只是为了以防万一。

“你才是真的不可思议。”他看着纽特说，可惜动物学家正聚精会神的观察那只鹰身女妖撕咬一大块牛腿，并没有什么回应给他。

 

“习惯使然，下次不会了！”他在回程的马车上对眼神凶险的忒修斯保证。

 

晚餐果然像想象的一样痛苦。忒修斯谈笑风生，魅力全开，把他吹得天上有地下无，第三道菜上来的时候，马尔福夫人已经下了决心，一定要让马尔福的家族树延伸到美利坚。甜点还没到，帕西瓦尔已经连她的小侄女明年满十二岁都知道了。

而纽特全程都没加入对话，他好像已经十分习惯自己被排除在人群之外，只是专心致志的扫光面前的每一道菜。他吃饭的样子并不怎么优雅，但每一口都很认真，他喉咙滚动，把食物咽下去时的表情几乎是虔诚的，帕西瓦尔没想到，看着别人吃饭都可以是一件很让人开心的事。

别看了，帕西瓦尔。他阴郁的对自己说，你想被忒修斯变成海参吗。

 

晚上他们留宿在马尔福庄园，忒修斯的客房在他隔壁。帕西瓦尔在黑暗里听到门轻轻响动时丝毫没有感到惊奇。费了这么大劲才进入这庄园的中枢建筑，傲罗头子不做点什么才奇怪。

英国人的事，英国人解决。美国人舒舒服服的躺回去，没一会就睡着了。

他被惊醒的时候一头冷汗，梦里格林德沃正击飞他的魔杖。又一次。

他从枕头下抽出魔杖，披了件外套下楼，正好撞上神色惊恐的马尔福夫人。

“入侵者！”她叫道，慌成一团的仆人们在她周围跑来跑去，“庄园的防御被穿透了！”

她的模样就像是一个一直害怕的噩梦成了真，帕西瓦尔不得不死死按住她的肩膀，“嘿，没事的，没事的。”他轻声劝哄着，“哪里出了问题？”

“东…东边。”她过了好一会才颤抖着回答他。她正是书里描述的那种标准孕育者：柔弱，六神无主，娇嫩的十指一生都不会放出哪怕一个恶咒。

“照顾好夫人。”他对旁边的管家说，心里怀疑那管家的战斗力能不能抵上半个家养小精灵，“我去东边看看。”

庄园里不能幻影移形，他牵了一匹马骑上，一边疾驰一边在心里把忒修斯骂了个底朝天，都这个年纪了，做活还这么不干净。

路过景观绿道的时候他猛地勒住了马，骏马冲劲未消，兜了大半圈才喷着响鼻停下来。

月亮已经升得很高了，照得天地一片通明。绿道两边高大的梧桐相对而立，像古老神庙里的大理石立柱，人走在其中，会感到自己是时间之沙里的一粒微末。

他翻下马来，掏出了魔杖。一种对危险的预感攫住了他，这预感救过他很多次，除了格林德沃，一般都很好用。

他的目光扫过梧桐一排排雪白的树干，它们静谧地矗立在月光下，把粗壮的黑影投在地上。

他仔细的看了一圈，转身离去，走了两步后猛然转身：“昏昏倒地！”

昏迷咒被清脆的格挡时，帕西瓦尔知道自己猜对了。对方用了幻身咒，紧贴着树干站立，与环境融为肉眼难辨的一体。但月亮不会说谎，在树干的影子边上，月光映下了他拿魔杖的手。

他不再犹豫，疾风一样的甩出咒语。这不是忒修斯，忒修斯压根不会用幻身咒。

他听到草叶的响动，一个不断变幻的人形冲出了绿道，向湖边逃去。

马被咒语惊了，已经不知去向。就在他一转眼的功夫，对方已经离得很远了。他跑得真是异乎寻常的快，帕西瓦尔拔腿就追。对方还了两个咒语就不再浪费时间，只是专心跑，那个流幻的人形在月光下闪烁着，稍不注意就会失去踪迹。

帕西瓦尔睁大眼睛，还是看不清那人的身形，只有花甸里偶尔的一道银光才能让他知道他没有追丢目标。

一扇门开了又关，他毫不犹豫的奔向那扇门——

他一头撞进一个湿热的梦里。满眼都是油绿的巨大叶子和五彩斑斓的异域花朵，一只金刚鹦鹉被他吵醒了，粗哑地叫了一声，嘴脚并用的爬到更高的树枝上，又合上了眼睛。

园丁们确保了这座巨大的温室里常年保持着热带雨林的气候环境。他的背上几乎是立刻开始出汗，大衣变得过于厚重了，他脱下来甩到一边。浓绿的叶子层层叠叠地涌到他眼前来，又被他一次次拨开，那人的影子在鸵鸟羽毛般披散的桫椤叶后隐隐闪现，等他好容易跳过榕树一排排高耸的板状根，那人已经拐过几根笔直的龙血树，在一串巨大的狐尾兰下头绊了一跤，就失去了踪迹。

帕西瓦尔来了劲，他虽然已经被扔在冷板凳上很久了，但也曾经被称为是最好的傲罗。

他吹出一个寻踪咒，金色的雾被如云的铁线蕨挡住了，散不开去。只有一缕几乎断绝的金丝向前蛇行，消隐在了一棵巨大的象腿蕉后。帕西瓦尔直持魔杖，谨慎的向前。

那深红的芭蕉叶骄傲地在月光下四下铺张，像丝缎的帷幕，静谧又华丽。只有一片叶子的边缘微微颤抖。

他屏住呼吸，就像生怕惊醒一个美梦那样向前，皮鞋踩在松软的泥炭土上就陷下去，没有一丝声音。他跑得太久了，胸膛无声的起伏，衬衫汗湿了贴在背上，但他握魔杖的手很稳，他是一个老练的猎人，已经闻到了猎物必然的失败。

足够近了，他像饥饿的食客揭开餐盘盖那样，一把撩开了叶子。

狂风如刀！

猛烈的暴风吹着他后退，对方并不穷凶极恶，在这种时候还想用这样几乎没有杀伤力的手段把他逼退。这未免太小看帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯了，他只是挥挥手就把那股狂风化为一片无害的小雨。魔杖在另一只手里划出的盾牌被一记锁腿咒击碎。他甩出一个束缚咒，对方以缴械咒回应。

情形渐渐失控了，原本势在必得的抓捕变成了一场决斗。帕西瓦尔的攻击咒被无一例外的吸收了，这个入侵者的防御近乎滴水不漏，但他显然越来越慌乱，掷出咒语时已经失去了节奏，这样下去他很快就会力竭……再有两回合……

“累了吗？”帕西瓦尔险恶地问，大步向前，“还想要更多吗？”

他这时候才发现自己在笑，这个巫师是个好对手，水平甚至与忒修斯相当。而他自从那次全魔法界闻名的惨败之后，已经很久没有好好打过一场了。

胜利的天平在逐渐向他倾斜，对方的决斗经验不够丰富，每一个挑逗的小咒语他都全力以赴的抵挡，精力消耗得比帕西瓦尔快得多。他的咒语越来越弱，魔力的鼓动也渐渐沉寂下去。

帕西瓦尔享受极了，几乎不愿意这场战斗结束。但他还是抓住机会发出了最后一击，彻底摧毁了那面屏障。

入侵者粗喘着，与他对面而立。他进一步，那人就退一步，一直到背撞上一棵附生着蝴蝶兰的棕榈树干才停住。旁边尽是玻璃幕墙，他无路可退了。帕西瓦尔的魔杖在手里刺痛地搏动，和主人一样渴望着胜利。

“我能闻到你的恐惧。”帕西瓦尔说，久违地生出一阵属于支配者的满足感，“你很怕我吗？”

对方的幻身咒仍然有效，他看不清他的脸，只能凭感觉对应该是眼睛的地方说话，“还是你害怕被我抓到后会发生的事？”

他太过自负了，被唾手可得的胜利迷了心智，甚至伸出手来，要抓住那人。

他的指尖离那个流幻的人形还有一寸的时候，现实裂开了。

帕西瓦尔震惊地看着那棵棕榈树飞速离他而去，他们之间延展出光秃秃的大地，就像有人在这幅月光下的雨林图里突然多加了一段空白的画布。密密丛丛的植被在一瞬间完成了冒芽到长成的全过程，岩石和巨树拔地而起，严严实实的遮挡住了他的视线和任何可能的咒语。前一刻触手可及的，下一刻远隔天堑。

他不甘心的向前，立刻就发现这并不是幻觉，这个空间延展咒强大得远超想象，脚下每一寸都是坚实的地面。

他披荆斩棘的奋斗了好一会，才终于重新见到了那棵棕榈树。它粗壮的树干被密集的网状纤维包裹着，无辜地立在月光下。

旁边的玻璃幕墙上开了一扇新门，他握上门把，施法者残留的最后一丝魔力在他手心轻轻挠了一下，微风一样消失了。

他推开门，冷风瞬间吹透了他汗湿的背心。月光照亮了起伏的花甸和更远的大湖，一阵风过，芦苇沙沙作响，漫漫湖光映在他漆黑的眼睛里。帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯怔怔站在空无一人的岸边，好像刚刚经历了一场荒诞大梦。

 

他找到受惊的马儿，回到大宅的时候忒修斯正在安慰马尔福夫人，管家给她端来掺了白兰地的热饮。他温和地向她保证一切都好，明天一早他就调傲罗团队来把整个庄园都扫一遍，不会再有任何不受欢迎的人进入这座美丽的庄园。

纽特坐在一边的扶手椅上，捧着一杯热茶。他还是那副不擅长人际交往的样子，张了几次嘴都没说出来什么，只是担忧地看着不住抽噎的马尔福夫人，可能是想用陪伴给她带来一点安慰。

帕西瓦尔走到他身边，按着椅子扶手弯下腰来。

“别担心。”他说，从纽特的衣领后面掂出一片狐尾兰的花瓣，让脸色惨白的动物学家看着他将那片花瓣碾碎、泯灭在手心里。

“你在这是安全的。”

孕育者盯着他看，神色奇异。他的眼睛是绿色的，有一些褐色的斑点，壁炉的火光在里面片刻不歇的流动。

我可能真的会被忒修斯变成海参的。帕西瓦尔坐在炉火前，昏昏欲睡的想。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

他回到房间的时候天已经快破晓了。帕西瓦尔用一串清洁咒洗了个战斗澡，换上了拖鞋，悄无声息的闪进了忒修斯的房间。

纽特果然在，他没穿衬衫，坐在忒修斯的床上。他毕竟没能在帕西瓦尔手下全身而退，赤裸的上半身都是咒语的伤痕，几支蜡烛和一碗药水悬在空中，忒修斯沉着脸，指挥几只棉球给他擦拭伤口。

“是我做的吗？”他明知故问，反手关上门。

“我真的很抱歉，这本来不该发生的。当然啦，如果我知道这一切到底是怎么回事的话。”

斯卡曼德兄弟同时转过脸来看他。烛光下他俩真是相似得惊人，两张脸放在一起，像是同一个画家的妙笔勾勒出来的油画，有种奇异的和谐。

他耸耸肩，“我刚刚对一位好客的美丽女主人撒了谎，总该有资格知道原因吧。”

兄弟俩对视一眼，哥哥叹了一口气：“好吧。”

整个魔法界都以为边陲小国苏里南是没有魔法存在的，但这些沉寂的巫师终于出现在同类的视线中时，却并不是人人都很高兴见到他们。

首先，他们不巧住在一片金矿上。

“他们还保留着魔法最原始的形态。”纽特接口说，“巫师被部落的人奉若神明，他们向自己治下的麻瓜提供医疗和祝福，主持一年一度的敬神仪式，在敌人来时，他们也负责给对方降下诅咒……非常原始的诅咒，他们甚至没有具体的咒语，只凭巫师本人模糊的意愿。”

“五六个还在部落蛮荒时代的巫师，和一座产量超过十四万盎司的金矿不是个好组合。”忒修斯说。

任何巫师社群都是受国际魔法协议保护的，巫师的世界不遵守麻瓜的胜负，只要这个地区有本地巫师，任何外来巫师都必须在最大尊重他们意愿的基础上与其交往。

“让我猜猜。”帕西瓦尔说，“矿业公司里的人们不喜欢本地人，参股这家矿业公司的英国巫师也不太想见到本地巫师。”

“所以苏里南就没有本地巫师了。”纽特答道，“我到达的时候矿业公司正在拆除他们的鹰母神殿，苏里南的巫师在那里祭祀了几千年，与长着翅膀的神女签订契约，他们提供血食，神女保佑他们风调雨顺，子孙延绵。但他们的巫师大多被杀了，神女被手持小棍的人击伤，装在笼子里带走了。”

“没有本地巫师，当然也不用守本地的规矩。矿业公司赚得盆满钵满，股东们在庄园大兴土木，建起三层楼高的玻璃房子，只为了能在天寒地冻的时候培育一只菠萝。”

“真是一只昂贵的菠萝啊。”帕西瓦尔说，打量着房间里豪华的陈设，哪怕是一间客房，主人也毫不吝啬的配上了雕刻精美的四柱床和闪亮的金银器。

“部长不想得罪荷包深厚的马尔福家。”忒修斯说，“逃出来的巫师被魔法部好吃好喝的招待着，但就是不提要放他回自己的领土。”

帕西瓦尔突然发现了问题，一个原始部落的巫祝是不可能逃过一群经验丰富的巫师，还成功登上去英国的船的：“他怎么逃出来的？”

他跟着忒修斯的视线转向纽特，动物学家在给自己抹白藓，头也没抬：“我正好在那儿寻访鹰身女妖。”

“纽特说自己‘帮了一点小忙’。”忒修斯说，声音里有点淡淡的骄傲。

而他在为了一群素不相识的陌生巫师潜入一个有权有势的家族寻找证据。

帕西瓦尔看着这对兄弟，也许忒修斯和弟弟并没有他自己说的那么不同。虽然方向不一定一致，但他们总是在试图做正确的事。

“我可以吗？”他问纽特，得到一个犹豫的颔首之后抽出了魔杖，对准了他。

被他的魔杖笼罩的时候，小斯卡曼德的表情绷紧了，好像帕西瓦尔正在威胁他。但随着杖尖的移动，他慢慢放松下来，那些咒语的伤痕渐渐的愈合了。同一支魔杖消除起自己留下的魔法伤痕总是比较轻松的。

杖尖所过，纽特胸口一些鞭伤般的旧伤痕竟然也开始淡化。他诧异的抬头，正好撞上忒修斯怀疑的目光。

“格林德沃。”纽特突然粗暴的说，“不是你。我知道不是你。”

 

“我还是很抱歉。”短暂的沉默后，帕西瓦尔答道。

tbc

 

……为了写个三人行小黄文我都瞎扯了些什么啊！！！！正好也有床大家倒在床上这就搞起来吧好吗好的！


End file.
